


She Likes Nice Men

by Batkate



Category: Batman (Comics), DCU - Comicverse
Genre: F/M, Feminist Themes, Friends With Benefits, Kissing, Movie Night, Non-Canon Relationship, Star Wars - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-21
Updated: 2013-05-21
Packaged: 2017-12-12 12:33:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/811636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Batkate/pseuds/Batkate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>These two friends with benefits try a movie night for a change and Barb learns a little more about what kind of woman Jason likes. One-shot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	She Likes Nice Men

“God, I love Leia at this part,” Jason sighs out as he takes another handful of popcorn.

“Yeah, I bet you do,” Barbara rolls her eyes.

“What?” he asks innocently.

Barbara looks up at him judgingly. “Are you kidding me?” she sputters before raising her arm towards the screen — Carrie Fisher is leaning towards the window of Jabba’s floating palace to try to see her friends down below, only to get yanked back onto Jabba’s belly by her collar. “The slave bikini?”

“Yeah.”

“You’re really going with that cliche?” From the moment Jason suggested they spend more time together outside the bedroom (“You know, like actual friends,” he had added), Barbara had been weary. Her opinion isn’t improving.

“No, not like that,” he shakes his head. “Look, wait a minute and I’ll show you.”

Giving her fuck buddy/regular budd the benefit of the doubt (just barely), Barbara keeps watching. The movie is pretty much how she remembers it from when she was a kid; Luke has a plan, R2D2 throws him his lightsaber and Boba Fett becomes Sarlacc chow. And then—

“There!” Jason says as the movie cuts back to Leia on the ship.

“I don’t get it,” Barbara shrugs her shoulders. He snatches up the remote and pauses the movie.

“Look at that!” Jason says, “There’s Leia in her slave bikini. Jabba took this badass woman who infiltrated his group and degrades her by turning her into a sex slave, flat out saying he expects her to submit, right?”

“Right…”

“But look at her,” he says passionately, “At the first opportunity she’s using her slave chains to kill the goddamn crimelord that put her in them. She’s going to kick ass in a goddamn golden bikini if she has to because fuck you, she’s Princess Leia Organa. Certified badass right there.”

Jason finally looks back at his … at Barbara, only to get back a look he can’t place.

“Barbie? You okay?” he asks nervously.

And then she pounces on him, her hands on either side of his face and her tongue in his mouth. Shocked, he can only kiss her back while his hands find her hips.

“That was so hot, Jay,” she says against his lips, settling herself so she’s straddling his lap.

“God, who knew feminist theory got you so horny,” he smiles. He’s just flat-out grabbing her ass now and she mews in encouragement.

“Good to know,” he mutters, “because I still need to tell you how much I love Black Widow in The Aveng—”

Barbara moans and sucks on his tongue. Any resolve Jason had goes out the window — he wraps his arms around her and lets them both fall onto the couch. They never finish the movie.


End file.
